


A Sorry Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: A series of Hacy kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Sorry Kiss

**A sorry kiss (After episode 06)**

She looks at him as he lazily makes breakfast, the bruised skin on his neck making her stomach turn a little, knowing it was her who caused it. She wants to reach out make sure he’s alright, he’s walking quite reserved, almost afraid, around the room, trying to slowly lay claim on a space he used to call his own.

He turns around to face her, he’s a little shocked to even see her standing there. “Macy, good morning, slept well?” he tries to keep a light tone, but she can hear the strain in his voice, “Yes” she says, she walks closer to him and puts her hand on his bruised neck, Harry’s breath gets caught in his throat, “I’m so sorry about that.” she says, Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Macy wants nothing more than to reach over and kiss his slightly parted lips, but stops herself.

“I’m fine.” he says. Macy smiles and leans over placing her lips softly over his bruised neck, “There, hopefully it’s all better now.”


End file.
